


Any other way

by Spicylemons



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chenle's a sad boyo, Drabble Collection, Fluff, It's Chenle's turn to comfort now, It's a pure relationship where they just give each other a lot of hugs tbh, Jisung comforts, Jisung is a stressed noodle, M/M, Not Beta Read, Swearing, chensung - Freeform, i was soft for chensung at like 3 AM, rich kid chenle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicylemons/pseuds/Spicylemons
Summary: Chenle doesn't know how to express his emotions in a healthy way and Jisung tries to be the supportive boyfriend he is.//Chenle is an angsty emo teen and Jisung lets him get snot on his hoodie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse the trashy title and grammar i suck,,  
> This is super short and pretty vague,my apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse the trashy title and grammar i suck,,  
> This is super short and pretty vague,my apologies

Ever since Jisung had started dating chenle,he'd been pelted with a plethora of questions,mostly regarding his sexuality and how he dealt with the devil incarnate,chenle,being his boyfriend.

Chenle was well known not only for his unfriendly nature,but also his incredible wealth.And everyone knows a rich,posh kid is the worst thing to ever exist(aside from snakes,of course).

But Jisung knew better than that.His chenle wasn't a bad person at heart,despite what he seemed like.His chenle didn't mean to hurt anyone with his harmless pranks or foul mouth.

To the world,Chenle was yet another rich kid who thought he could get away with everything.

But to Jisung,Chenle was a lonely child,desperate of having some company,which Jisung gladly provided .He knew Chenle did it all for the attention,his parents were often away abroad and rarely bothered to check up on him,only sending money and expensive gifts occasionally as a bribe for their neglect. 

Immense wealth and status aside,Chenle was just like any other kid.He stressed over grades,he liked to drink soda and play video games until 2 in the morning,and sometimes he felt sad.

Today was one of those days when chenle was sad.

He often slept over at Jisung's cozy little rental apartment,simply because it felt more welcoming and homely than his big,empty mansion.  
Currently,they both were on Jisungs bed,the laptop settled between them.A movie was playing,but neither of them were actually paying attention.  
After his third failed attempt at making conversation,Jisung decides he's had enough.He closes his laptop and chucks it aside(read as:carefully places it on his bedside table because it'S EXPENSIVE OKAy)and faces chenle,who's been quietly watching his actions so far.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"He asks,slightly frustrated because he KNOWS something happened to make his usually talkative boyfriend not mutter a word,but doesn't know exactly what.

Chenle stares at Jisung for approximately 20 seconds before he's bursting into tears and Jisung is cradling him like a baby.The words come tumbling out of his mouth faster than the tears staining Jisungs hoodie and all Jisung wants to do is beat the living shit out of the arrogant assholes who think they're better than chenle simply because he wasn't American.But he can't, so he settles for mumbling sweet nothings into chenle’s ears and slowly rubbing his back.  
Chenle knows he's easily riled up,and it isn't a trait he's fond of,but the mere thought of Jisung threatening to fight anyone who hurts him with his noodle arms puts him to ease at once,and he chuckles to himself softly.

"What are you laughing about?" Jisung softly says,head atop chenles messy excuse of a hairstyle.

"You....and your noodle arms" he replies,voice muffled by jisungs hoodie.

Jisung can only smile in response. chenle suddenly lets go of him and flops onto the bed,burying himself under the sheets and opens his arms as an invitation;Jisung rolls his eyes for a brief second before following suit.  
He wraps his lanky figure around chenle and they soon doze off,finding solace in each others warmth.

Chenle isn't the best at expressing his emotions,but Jisung wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!  
> (I like attention lol)  
> scream at me about stuff:  
> twitter- @burnt_baifan


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sequel nobody asked for *dabs*  
> This didn't really turn out the way i wanted to but yolo.  
> This chapter talks about panic attacks,so if that's triggering in any way please don't read it!

It's three in the afternoon when Chenle’s phone buzzes,he's gotten a call from Jisung,which was slightly absurd.Jisung, being the perfect student he is,would usually have his phone chucked in a corner of his room as he dedicatedly studied until the evening.Chenle brushes off the uneasiness in his gut as he answers, only to have it come rushing back as he hears a sob through the phone,and nothing else.

Chenle can only widen his eyes as he slowly realizes what’s happening.He rushes over to Jisung’s house as fast as he can.Jisung’s parents were at work but he easily let himself in with the key hidden under a potted plant next to the door(he was adamant that Jisung give him a copy, but settled for leaving it there because he always lost it).

“Jisung?” Chenle calls out,frantically climbing the stairs that led to the taller’s bedroom.

It's been 4 years since Jisung had opened up to Chenle about his mental health,and Chenle can only hope that after all the years of comforting Jisung and reading up about panic disorders,he can handle the sight of seeing Jisung sprawled on the floor,an endless stream of tears flowing down his contorted face.

He can't.

His heart breaks a little each and every time he sees Jisung like this.

Chenle’s hands tremble as he sits down and slowly places his phone between them,softly playing some Beethoven,a meagre attempt to console the crying boy .He closes his eyes,takes a deep breath and patiently waits until jisung’s breathing has evened out and he's stopped shaking.

“Better?”

He nods slightly and crawls towards Chenle’s arms,which were now wide open.Chenle cradles the younger,and they stay like that for a while,making no noise apart from their unified breathing and classical music still playing in the background.

“Jisung?”Chenle pulls away to cup Jisungs face.

“I’m here for you,okay? Don’t forget that.”

Chenle isn’t sure how many times he’s said that before,and he doesn’t care.  
He doesn’t care about the countless nights he’s spent comforting Jisung over the phone.  
He doesn’t care how tiring it is to deal with Jisung sometimes,or how essentially Jisung has the perfect life,with good grades and a loving family and has no reason to feel so inferior,but still is.  
He doesn’t care about how he’s pushed away as Jisung goes down the spiral of self doubt because he KNOWS it can’t be helped.  
He knows he’s not the best at comforting,but he can only hope his clumsy attempts suffice.  
He knows he loves Jisung,and would rather give up his sleep than let Jisung suffer alone.  
He knows Jisung loves him back,even if he found it hard to express it occasionally and that this relationship would work,no matter what people said as long as they were there for each other.

Jisung’s a bit unsteady on his feet,but Chenle wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay i didn't plan on making another chapter bUT I DID ANYWAYS SO-  
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments,I know they don't seem like a lot,especially compared to other fics but it really means a lot to me!!  
> Also this was based off my own experiences,I personally don't want to be touched during panic attacks but rather just have someone around to console me in a sense?? idk,, I'm sorry if anything's inaccurate I tried my best to add in certain aspects of mental health problems, but please correct me if I'm wrong in any way!  
> scream at me on twitter-@burnt_baifan

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!  
> (I like attention lol)  
> scream at me about stuff:  
> twitter- @burnt_baifan


End file.
